


Just A Dream

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Wet Dream, sub!Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Lion's been having wet dreams about reader for a while now. A commission for someone on tumblr!





	Just A Dream

"Olivier."

That voice. It sounds so familiar.

"Baby, wake up."

That soft, lilting voice calls out to him again, swirling in his ears, his head, until his eyes flutter open to reveal his sleep hazed gaze. The sight that greets him makes him rouse to wakefulness.

"You-" Olivier's voice tapers off as you lean over him, your hair falling around his head and creating a cocoon around the two of you. "What..." His hands reach up to touch your face, jerking to a stop barely an inch from where he has them laid, and he looks up at them, confused. Only to find that red rope, the same red rope he has in his secret closet, binds his wrists to his bedposts, keeping them pinned high above his head.

"Can't have you running before I'm done with you, my pet," you purr against his lips, your nails scraping down his bare, furred chest. "But when I'm done with you, you'll barely have the energy to move."

Fuck. Fuck, that sounds so hot. Olivier gulps and nods tremulously, his lips dry and his tongue heavy as he whimpers, "Yes. Yes, please."

A dark chuckle falls from your lips and directly onto his, followed up by a thin trail of saliva as you lick his lips. "Are you horny, pet?"

"Yes."

"Louder."

"Yes! Yes, I'm so horny for you, madame," he moans, bucking his hips and feeling your smaller form bounce atop him. "Please, touch me."

Your delighted smile sends shivers down his spine and heat through his pelvis, hardening his already thickened cock until it presses hard against your inner thigh. He bucks against you, biceps bulging as he fights against the insanely strong rope holding him down. 

"Please," he whispers.

"Touch you where?" Your voice takes on a dark, sultry tone. Like a sensual touch that he can hear but can't feel. "Your face?" Silken fingers press against his rough cheek, sliding gently over his jaw, his lips, parting them with barely any effort to slide them inside his welcoming mouth. "Your tongue?" His lips close around your finger, sucking them, trapping them inside his mouth, keeping them there as he worships the digit as he would your pussy. 

Alas, you take it away far too soon. "Or perhaps your chest?" Your hands dig into his meaty pecs, raking through the thick curls upon his skin. They massage his flesh mindlessly, squeezing and kneading and plucking at his sensitive nipples until he's heaving for breath. 

"Ah, but I know you, Olivier," you murmur into his ear, nipping it sharply to elicit the smallest of gasps from his lips. "I know where you want me."

"Yeah?" His voice is thin, breathy. Like he's struggling to speak through the sensations clouding his mind.

"Yeah." You flick your hair behind you and rear up, sitting flush across his hips like a queen upon her ever willing throne. Your thighs are stretched wide across his hips, your knees just barely pressing against the bed and your pussy, bare, wet, and oh so salivating, is pressing against the shaft of his cock like the biggest tease in the world. 

His eyes are glued to that incredible sight. The view of your perfect pussy lips spreading across his thick cock, straining and thick and red in contrast to your skin. He looks massive against your lips, your clit just barely peeking over the flared head of his cock.

You move ever so slightly, shifting your hips forward and sending your slick pussy sliding over him, spreading your pussy juices all over. "Mm, my eyes are up here, pet."

"U-uh." Olivier blushes and tears his eyes away from that drool-inducing sight, though not for long as his gaze flutters between that, your perfect breasts, and those clear eyes that make him want to melt beneath you. "I-"

A little smug laugh escapes you at his stuttering, causing your breasts to bounce and your pussy to shift on his needy cock. "Such a slut. Such a needy, desperate slut." You wrap your hand gently around his neck without putting any pressure and smile. "You want me to move, slut? Want me to grind on your cock until you're begging to be inside me?"

Olivier can't stop the nodding of his head. "Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes, madame," he whines, arching his back and wriggling his hips. Trying and failing to rut against you with the odd heaviness of his body. 

You laugh once more, rocking your hips gently with your hands now planted on his beefy chest instead of his throat. "Oh, I love it when you get desperate, Olivier. I love it when you let that inner slut out just for me." The slick sounds of your pussy grinding on his cock send him wild. The harder you grind on him, the louder he moans. The faster you move, the more he bucks his hips. 

In a way, he begs with his body. Begs you to go faster, rougher, harder, to use him as you please even as he finds himself tongue-tied. His cock is drenched now, he can feel it. He can feel your clit rasping over the head of his cock and the way your pussy entrance catches on the head as you slide back down. "Merde!" 

"Mmm, did you like that?" You tilt your head with a smile, repeating the action and this time allowing him to press into you ever so slightly. His cockhead is big enough that you're straining to stretch over it, making the press slow, steady, yet your slick makes the slide tolerable. For you, anyway. For Olivier, the slow push is as torturous as anything he's ever experienced. 

"Merde, fuck, please-" He gasps and squeezes his eyes closed. Desperate to ignore the burning in his gut, the lust flaring in his cock and his veins. To dampen the incredible sensations that threaten to take over his entirety. "Madame-!"

"I don't hear any begging, Olivier," you whisper, taking your weight as well as your pussy off him. 

Olivier sobs and falls back onto the bed from where he's been straining upwards. "This is torture."

Dark laughter greets his ears, ringing in his head like a bell. "Torture? You don't know the half of it, my greedy slut," you purr against his chest. "You want torture? I'll give you torture." 

And so it began, your cycle of stroking his cock with your pussy, your hands, your mouth. Of stroking him to the very edge of orgasm and then stopping. Of teasing him mindless with such expertise that he can't help but whimper and whine and go speechless with lust. Your small hands are tiny in comparison to his cock, your fingers unable to touch even when you grip with all your might. His cock, now slick with your pussy juices and saliva, slips easily as you stroke and squeeze. 

His sounds, humiliating and desperate and wet, fill the air along with his rough panting and the slick sounds of precum sticking to his foreskin. With every edge, Olivier's desperate moans grow louder. With every edge, he becomes more sensitive. With every edge, his voice becomes thicker. Soon, he is begging you to sit on him. To ride his cock. To use him until he is ruined and wrecked. 

"You want me to use you, slut?" You're panting now, a hand on his throat and the other braced upon his chest as you get back to rutting your clit against the head of his cock. Riding him as though you have him inside you. "Want me to use you as a toy to get me off, hm? Use your cock to cum and cum and cum and not let you orgasm at all?" 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes," Olivier growls and strains. "Please!" 

"Please what?"

"Please use me!"

You laugh huskily down at him. "Do you wanna cum, Olivier?"

"Yes!" He cries out. "Please let me cum. Madame. Madame, please-"

"Okay." You grin, moving up onto one foot so you can brace yourself above his red hot cock. "You ready for it?"

"Yes, yes I'm so ready." His whimpers grow weaker.

"Don't close your eyes, my Olivier," you purr out, angling his cock right at your sopping wet pussy. "Don't close your eyes."

"I won't," he whispers.

His cockhead spreads your pussy lips. Thick, hot, and utterly unyielding. Pressing in further, deeper, until you finally let him sink within you. Olivier gasps with wide, unseeing eyes as he sinks deep inside you, grasped so heavenly by your incredible warmth. Yet, his lids grow heavy, threatening to close so he can lose himself in the orgasm that threatens to slip forth. 

"Don't close your eyes."

"Madame-" He's going to cum.

"Open your eyes, Olivier."

"Madame-!" He's cumming!

"Olivier, wake up!"

Fuck! He ratchets up in his bed, his chest heaving as he takes in huge gulps of breath. His hand is wrapped around his throbbing, cumming cock, squeezing with a vice grip as globs of cum slip out. The blanket over his lap is already soaked through with cum and precum, forming the biggest wet spot he's ever seen. 

"Olivier!" It's you! 

"I'm awake!" He yells out, more grateful than ever that he's got a bunk to himself. "I'll be there in a minute."

You sigh through the door and knock a couple more times. "Come on, we've got drills this morning. Get your butt up and moving before Gustave has our asses!" 

Olivier swears under his breath and wipes up the mess quickly. "I'll be right there, go ahead." Please don't come in.

"Fine. But hurry up!" And the next thing he hears is your footsteps as you walk away briskly. 

Now alone, he falls back into bed with a groan and a palm over his face. Fuck, this crush is getting way out of hand. 


End file.
